The Boss Woman
by SMY Stories
Summary: Hime Sancta, a girl version of Xanxus as others say, was asked to join the Varia! Using 2 weaknesses the Varia is about to find out, Hime will be forced to do something anyone wouldn't even imagine! That is... a forced engagement with Xanxus! The entire Varia realized as the days go by when they're with Hime, Xanxus turns into an ideal... husband! ALL WARNINGS INSIDE.NOTE: NO YAOI
1. For Hire?

**_WARNINGS: The whole story contains an OC.  
_**_**This chapter contains CURSING, mentions of DEATH and BLOOD, WHISKEY**_

_**YOU, DEAREST READER, HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

* * *

**The Boss Woman  
Chapter 1: For Hire?**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Mistress, please wake up." A maid called. "T-there's-_** KYAAAA!**_" Suddenly my beautiful doors were chopped to pieces and guessing, the blood of my maid splattered all over my room.

"VOOOIII!" the voice shouted. "Who the fuck do you think you are to make us wait for five minutes?" I didn't bother to move from my black queen-sized bed. It was too comfortable to move.

"VOOOIIII!" he shouted again, but this time, he was nearer and his sword was pointing at my back. In addition, I felt another presence just entered my room.

"Ushishishi~" he chuckled. "Wakey, wakey commoner. Ah~ Squalo, she has some of boss' favourite whiskey here."

I sat up that second and shouted. "Don't you dare touch my whiskey you dicks!" I stood from my bed only wearing my undergarments and then yawned. Still, I haven't opened my eyes fully because of the sleepiness. "And what are you talking about making you wait you morons?!"

The two still had their guards up. "So she's the so-called Crimson Princess?" asked a baby who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"VOIII. WE SENT HERE A NOTICE TELLING THAT WE'RE GONNA _VISIT_ THIS FUCKED UP PLACE YOU CALL HOME." The silver-haired man shouted.

"Get out." I ordered. "Consider yourself lucky that I won't kill you for breaking in my house."

"Ushishishi~" the blonde chuckled. "You don't have a choice. Either come with us, or die."

"And also, you'll have to pay for making us wait." The baby added. "That would be $500,000."

"**VOOOOIIII—**"

And suddenly their voices were becoming faint in my head. They were so fucking annoying. Suddenly, I felt like I was falling.

"Damn illusions!" I growled. "Let me sleep more!" My eyes instantly opened and the illusions disappeared. The swordsman looked into my eyes. "B-boss's…"

"Come, I'll have some of the survivors cook up lunch for you." My young and handsome assistant said as I took a robe from the side of my bed and wore it. "Don't destroy anything else."

Indeed, they were starving. Muwahahahaha.

In my moderately sized dining room the mafiosos sat impatiently along with me and my assistant. "So…" he said as he was reading the letter. "This is the letter… Sorry for not able to prepare, boss didn't receive the letter until just now."

The three of them looked at me irritated and impatient. I just kept my cool and sat on my favourite seat. "You don't remember me, Squalo?" I spoke as I turned my gaze from the table to him. Based from his reaction, he didn't know.

"You're Hime Sancta. 23 years old. Formerly part of the CEDEF." The baby said. "Known in the mafia world as _Crimson Princess_ because of your crimson eyes and the meaning of your first name is 'princess'. You killed your own family, the Sancta family, when they failed to accomplish a mission you gave them—"

"What the fuck is taking those sluts so long?" I questioned my assistant. "Get the fuck up and hurry up your ass to the kitchen and get me my food." Mint stood up and walked to off, sighing.

"Ushishishi~" the blonde laughed. "She's the girl version of boss."

"The girl version…"Squalo muttered. "You're Inna Eucliffe."

I stood and approached his seat and then pulled his hair so his face would be closer to mine. "Tch." I spat. "Lucky guess."

"VOOIII. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING EUCLIFFE?!" then he moved his sword and pointed it at me neck. My other two guests whistled. "Mammon, tell me other reasons why I've been called the Crimson Princess."

"What?"

"Hn." I let go off his hair and returned to my seat. Mint then returned to his seats, a few maids and butlers followed him carrying food.

"Hurry." I growled. Hurriedly, my servants served their food. I looked over my maid. My guests and servants seemed relieved. I glanced at Mint. Yes, I named my assistant Mint because I couldn't give a shit about what to name him. Consider him lucky to be having a name.

"You know what's wrong. I'm giving you 10 seconds to do something about it." He said at the maid with concern. It pisses me off. "10."

The guests looked at each other. _What was wrong? What is going on?_

"9." The butlers and maids hurried to the kitchen. There was a smirk on Bel's lips. Mammon examined his food.

"8!"

Bel chuckled.

"7!" two maids hurried their way back carrying a bottle of red wine.

"6!" They opened the bottle and poured wine in her glass. Then they ran off, fear obviously taking control over them.

"She's scarier than boss." Mammon said. "And this is high-class meat, I see."

"Be grateful." Mint muttered before I started to eat my meal. "Xanxus wants me in the Varia. I'll accept." I added

All of them looked at me, surprised. "The varia has a new princess! Ushishishi~" We all rejoiced and drank whiskey, scotch and whatever liquor I have in that house. Except for my favourite ones, of course. And also, that night was blur to me. This is my last day in my house.

* * *

_A/N: Hi. SMY Stories here again. Here we bring to you "The Boss Woman". I already started this in DA but went on hiatus. We're gonna concentrate on out first stories, "Hello! How Are You?" , "The Love Continues", "My Dearest" which we predicted will have a lot of chapters! I've already made 3 chapters of this story which I'll upload. We'll just upload when we can. Hope you understand!_


	2. Their Crimson Eyes

**_WARNINGS: The whole story contains an OC.  
_**_**This chapter contains CURSING, LUSSURIA'S GAYNESS, mentions of PERVERTED WORDS, CLOTHES YOU SHOULDN'T WEAR, LIQUOR, and lastly, again, LUSSURIA**_

_**YOU, DEAREST READER, HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

* * *

**The Boss Woman**  
**Chapter 2: Their Crimson Eyes**

**_Varia HQ_**

"What's taking Squalo and the others so long?" Luss asked himself as he did one of his gay pose.

At that moment also...

"**VOIII**. WE'RE BACK ALONG WITH THAT CRIMSON BITCH."

The door was slammed open, all of us were blushing because of the alcohol. It was too damn blur. That night was unclear.

"You." I called facing Lussuria. "Where's Xanxus?"

"Ah~" he sang. "Hime is so beautiful, alluring and so curvaceous! Perfect for as the Varia's second seductress~ Oh and dear, you should've come here a few hours ago! Master Xanxus destroyed all of the whiskey bottles he can get a hold of while waiting. I'll show you his room."

He then started to walk all perky and kinky. All I heard that gay said was 'blah blah Hime blah blah blah blah blah Xanxus blah blah whiskey blah blah'. How can these morons put up with this gay? Whatever. I picked up my luggage and I followed him into these endless hallways. Lussuria opened the door and gestured his hand, telling me to enter. A half-empty wine bottle came flying to my beautiful face. Ooh! Free drinks! Then I caught it and took a look at the brand.

"Oy!" a weird moustache man called. "The boss is sleeping-"

I stared into his eyes and he stopped on his tracks. A completely useless piece of shit was standing in front of me.

"Ah!" he squeaked as he closed the door. "It seems that your meeting with Master will be postponed. Such a shame."

"Lussuria, can you show me my room?" I asked nicely. Being nice was a piece of shit. Everything is shit. Except for alcohol. That shit is good shit. Lussuria then pointed at the door at the right of Xanxus' door. "There." he said.

I entered, leaving those two in the hallway "Stalkers" I muttered. This room is the exact replica of my real home. Except for an add-on lying on my bed.

"Ushishishi~" the add-on chuckled. "The Crimson Princess has a nice room." There was whiskey on the table. Fuck yes. I ignored what Bel said and took the bottle of whiskey and started to chug it down. And there I was on my nice new bed. And I only noticed that I dropped my luggage by the door.

"Get my luggage." I ordered. "Prince."

My favorite shits are in that bag. My favorite shit collection insists of credit cards, pointy stuff, and of course whiskey. Fuck those other alcoholic shit. Whiskey is the best. Period. No erasing, no add-ons or shit.

The prince took my luggage and instead of giving it to me, he opened it. As long as he doesn't break anything. He carried it and fucking turned it upside down.

"Ushishishi~" he laughed. "The prince doesn't follow orders from a fake princess."

I put down this whiskey and stood up, expressionless. The first thing I grabbed was the table. Bel prepared his knives for my attacks. "Piece of shit." I muttered just as before I threw the table at him. Who knew his knives were useful? Only for him though. The knives got stuck on the table and yes… The table did hit his thin and weak body.

"Ushishishi~ The commoner is quite violent." He chuckled. "Looks like we have to—"

"Either shut the fuck up and leave before things get more violent. Or die right here." I said as I picked up a gun that Bel dropped from my luggage. I hate talking. But now, I wanna beat the living shit out of the dickhead. Bel pushed the table off of him and threw knives at me. _Stupid move._

_Click._

**Bang.**

Five Bullets came out with the one shot. The fun part is when the Prince thought he had dodged them. Bros, my bullets are heat seeking bullets made by yours truly. Here comes the fun!

"Hime, my dear~" Luss called. "What's going on? What's with all the noise?" At first his voice was distant, it got louder and louder. My lovelies chased after Bel who ran out of the room chuckling, closing the door on the way out. There, I lied down on my bed and enjoyed the ruckus my bullets are causing the two.

"Ahh~"

"Ushishishi~ This is a waste of time." And I heard some weird metal noise and they were silent. Well fuck. And, yeah, whatever. Just let me sleep. I need to sleep at this time of day. "5 p.m." I muttered before falling asleep. I'm pretty sure those bastards are thinking of a way to get revenge. Whatever.

_Silence.._

* * *

_/3 Hours Later_

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Hime~" that damn gay called. "It's time for dinner! And also, you'll be having a private dinner with boss." My eyes opened in an instant. "Be sure to wear your uniform! I put it in the closet for you."

Slowly and most lazily, I dragged myself to the closet. . . "Well fuck." I cursed as I took one of my new uniforms from the hanger. It's a short black tube dress that doesn't even reach half of my thighs, and silver sequence as the hemline. And there are two pairs of black 3 inch heeled boots under the dresses. Meh. The boots are decent. A sigh escaped my lips.

_I'm here anyways. Why not enjoy the free shit this crappy mansion has._ I thought as I stripped off my white sleeveless blouse and threw it at some corner. After my blouse, my black slacks followed. This time, a deep sigh escaped my lips. FUCK DETAILS. IMAGINE THAT I'VE WORN THIS DAMNED DRESS AND I'M CURRENTLY PUTTING ON MAKEUP.

Lussuria knocked again. "Hime, I forgot to say this." He shouted in his gay accent. "Your Varia jacket is down stairs. You can get it if you want."

Oh. This is a trap. I'm sure that prince took my jacket so he can see me like this. That piece of shit. Whatever. So, Lussuria opened the door and went all hyper and gay. "You're so sexy and cute, Hime~!" he squealed. "I think I'm gonna turn into a guy because of you." A very traumatizing image of Lussuria being a guy popped into my mind. "I'm not interested" I growled. "Well?! Show me the way!"

"Be patient. You have 2 more minutes before Master goes berserk!" Lussuria took my gloved hand and started to pull me. I just realized something… He's taller than me. Well, fuck. DAMN THIS NEVER ENDING HALLWAY. Well, I saw the living room and the other Varia fuckers were there, being themselves. Bel and Mammon conversing, Levi probably with Xanxus, Squalo… Where is he? Squalo turned red when he bumped into me and Luss. The shark probably has a boner now. "VVVVOOOOIII!" he shouted swinging his sword around. "What the fucking hell are you wearing?!"

"It's called a dress." I answered, freeing myself from his grip and crossing my arms. "Stupid dick head."

"Ushishishi~" Bel chuckled. "She's probably here to get her new Varia jacket~"

"That will be $100,000." The baby said bringing out the jacket out of nowhere. Well it was nice, but I'm not paying that fucking fee. "Well?"

"Fucktard. I'm not paying." I said as I took the jacket from his hands. "Give me that piece of shit before your damn boss gets impatient."

The jacket was nice. It was more of a blazer actually. It was made out of leather, it had long sleeves, some sort of feathers at the end, and of course, the Varia symbol at the back. Meh. Better than wearing nothing but this dress. I wore the jacket and strode off like a boss.

_Xanxus._

In all capital letters, the name was engraved on a gold plate and was stuck on his door. Without knocking, I entered. His room was the same as mine. Messy, black queen-sized bed, alcohol bottle everywhere. But his room was more messy… and dim. He was sitting on his chair, eating steak. Damn, juicy and nice steak.

"Ever heard of manners, trash?" he asked coldly. "Who told you to enter?" I smirked formed on my lips.

"I did." I replied approaching him. "Is there a problem with that, master?" When I was in his personal space I bowed a little, leveling our faces, and then I held his chin and made him look at me.

_Our crimson eyes met for the first time…_

* * *

_A/N: Second chapter! Reviews are welcomed! Anything you wanna say and stuff, tell us! Follow or fave this~! We love you for taking time to read this too! ^^_

_Sadly, the next chapter is (sorta) the last chapter I made. Don't worry, we'll update when we have time~! ^u^ WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH _


	3. Tequila Experience

_**WARNING:  
This chapter contains CURSING, LIME, WEIRD MOOD SWINGS, and an OC.**_

**__****YOU, DEAREST READER, HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

"_I did." I replied approaching him. "Is there a problem with that, master?" When I was in his personal space I bowed a little, levelling our faces, and then I held his chin and made him look at me. _

_Our crimson eyes met for the first time…_

**The Boss Woman  
Chapter 3: The Tequila Experience**

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing, trash?" he questioned gripping my wrist. "Do you want to die on your first day?" My smirk grew bigger. His breathe… It reeked of goddamn tequila. Immediately, I tried to get myself free when I noticed. "I want to live a long life." I replied still attempting for freedom. "Is there a problem with that, boss?" He let go of me and pushed his table away. We stared at each other. Our eyes were filled with hatred, cruelty and amusement.

"You hate tequila, trash?"

Yes, I hate it. Every damned time I drink that shit I do the most regrettable shit I could think of. And my drunkenness lasts for a day or two. _Fuck me, right?_

"I don't hate it, _master_" I lied. "I absolutely love it." What the fuck? I haven't even drunk any of the tequila shit and I'm already losing my sanity._ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ Even though he showed no amusements or whatsoever, I could tell he wants me drunk. Very drunk, while wearing this piece of shit you people actually call _**a dress**_. Well, whoever made this _dress_ is a serious fucker. He brought out a bottle of very fine tequila.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

"Prove it." He ordered as he threw the bottle at me and by reflex, I caught it.

Damn it. **_YES. The Crimson Princess who has killed so many people, traveled around the world assassinating for a sum of money, have been chased her whole life is fucking afraid of motherfucking GOD DAMNED SHITTY TEQUILA._** Slowly, I opened it and chugged it down.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

I successfully finished the bottle. The effects were immediate. My chest became hot, my face was red and I can't stand straight. I chuckled while showing him the empty bottle. "See my handsome master?" I asked. "Tequila is the best shit in the world!" There, he stood, looking at me with amusement and disgust. "You better replace or pay for that." I let go of the bottle and took of my wonderful hot Varia jacket. "If I let you fuck me" I coughed. "Fuck me as rough and –"

Before I was able to finish my sentence, Xanxus grabbed my neck and lifted me up. Fuck me again, right? He threw me as hard as he can. And people, that is how I wasted $750,000. Who knew that door was expensive?! And also the fucking tequila.

In the dining room, everything was messy. Who gives a damn? Everyone except for Squalo and Xanxus was eating at the table. Squalo was watching TV while eating on a green couch. And by the door, I stood hungry.

"Ah, Hime!" Luss called. "How was it? Where's your jacket?" I laughed. It was a very hearty laugh. Everyone looked at me. I wobbled my way towards Squalo, making sure I hit Bel, Mammon and Lussuria's chair. I sat on his lap, his chest against mine, his thighs between mine, and my arms by his sides. I let out a girly giggle. Squalo is so _handsome_. "VOOOIIII! GET OFF ME—" he was cut off when I started to feel his crotch using my hand. It was fhig. I mean _big_. "Squalo, your dick is big." I chuckled. "Can you use that to fuck me now?" And _it_ went rock hard.

"Nuuu~!" Lussuria _screamed_. _Yes, he screamed, no he didn't shout. _"Squ-chan is mine!"

"VOOOOIII. I AM NO ONE'S YOU BASTARD!" he shouted. My hand kept on feeling his dick. "AND YOU. GET OFF ME YOU SLUT!"

"Fuck me first." I ordered. "Rough and hard." I can hear Bel and Mammon talking. Lussuria_… Well, he's gay and jealous._

"DAMMIT WOMAN!" he shouted before pushing me, making me fall to the floor. On my chest, I felt the tip of his long and cold sword. I looked at his eyes a bit pissed, and he flinched at that. "GO FUCK YOURSELF." ha added before walking away.

He missed a chance to fuck this sexy beautiful virgin. Yeah, I'm a virgin at my age. _Problem?_

"I win this bet, Bel!" Mammon said, gesturing his hand at Bel in a 'show-me-the-money' way. Bel chuckled at that. I crawled my way to the table. I crawled under it while all the others were in chaos about their useless problems.

"Princess, shall we take this in another room?" Bel asked, pulling me closer to his thighs.

"Carry me." I replied. That means 'yes'. Before Bel could even stand, Mammon did some kick or something and I fell asleep. Well, _fuck._

Goodnight!

_Wait..._

* * *

I found myself in a bathroom of a certain shark captain, naked and on top of him in a bathtub. _Why do I keep targeting Squalo? _I asked my numb brain. Damn, what the hell is wrong with me.

...

...

Well, this doesn't seem like a bad thing. Squalo's frozen in shock, his you-know-what is hard, and I'm wet. Not _that _kind of wet (yet), but literally soaking wet because I'm in his bathtub. And you know, Squalo is handsome...

Wait, wait, wait.

Am I falling for him?

Red. Crimson red. What am I...?

Holy shit, I'm bleeding. My goddamn thigh is bleeding like- Before anything else, I hurried myself off the bathtub, and onto the moist tiles. My slightly calloused hands gripped my thighs. Damn it, why does my hands to be small!? And Squalo's there, swinging his sword and y'know around while ranting like a woman. Good thing this is just a small flesh wound, but he fucking made it wide. It's like 1/4 of my thigh is left unwounded.

"Fine, I'll leave ya alone, you gay."

"VVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII! WHO ARE YOU CALLING GAY, YOU SLUT!?" he shouted, no scratch that, he screamed. "I'VE FUCKED MORE HOTTER AND OBVIOUSLY TIGHTER WOMEN THAN YOU!"

"FOR YOUR FUCKING INFORMATION, I'M 100% VIRGIN!"

"WHO'S GONNA BELIEVE **THAT **LIE?!"

"ANY OTHER STRAIGHT GUYS. YOU'RE A WASTE OF TIME."

Then I stormed off.

I still walked wobbly and drunk. My room... Just upstairs, right? As I dragged myself upstairs, and then down the hall, I think I my red eyes caught sight of some big figure. Actually, two of them. Since I'm a curious sexy woman, I slowly approached them like a ninja. I tiptoe my way to them and saw

"HOLY SHIT. A MOUSTACHE MONSTER AND A RAINBOW MOHAWKED GHOST! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" I shouted, running away. While running away, I bumped into a tequila scented boss. It's my first day and I screw up. And it's Xanxus' fault! How can I survive this?! And now... Now... NOW, we're locking lips. His big hands were on my back and mine was just limping in the air. My eyes can't be wider than they are right now. But, I have to admit, he's a fucking awesome kisser. Shit, never mind that, I-I have to...

Out of nowhere, the holy Mammon appears and claps. I pulled myself away from his grip and looked at Mammon.

"You know!?"

"Of course I do." he replied, smirking. Well, his lips look the same, but it seems that he's smirking.

"Know what, trash?"

"Congratulations, boss. You're Hime's husband."

I didn't know if it was the alcohol or something, but I fainted.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yay for updates. ( . _ .) I feel like I hurried this... Well, until the next update! Leave a review. _


End file.
